


Wounds and Cuddles

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You come back from a mission all beat-up and Wanda takes care of you.





	Wounds and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess  
> krasivaya = beautiful

To say you were in pain, was an understatement. Your whole body was in pain. You just got back from a solo mission that was supposed to be an in and out mission. You were going to an abandoned hydra base to see if they left anything behind. What you weren’t expecting was to be surrounded by hydra agents once you got into the building. You completely forgot about your mission and just focused on getting out alive. And you did.

You got off the quinjet and walked into the Avengers tower. As you walked into the common room you noticed that Steve, Bucky, Natasha and your girlfriend Wanda were there. All four of them were looking at you with wide eyes.

Wanda jumped up off the couch and rushed over to you. “Oh my god! What happened my love?”

“I’m fine Wanda. You don’t have to worry.” You give her a smile to try and show her that you were alright.

She gently placed her hand on your sore cheek and you tried not to flinch away but you failed. “You’re not ok (Y/N)! You’re hurt and you have so much blood on you.” Wanda says.

As you look at her you can see all the worry in her beautiful eyes. But before you could tell her that most of the blood on you wasn’t even yours she grabs your hand and starts pulling you towards the room you two shared.

Once you get into your room she shut the door behind the both of you. She gently pushes you towards the bathroom and tells you to go take a shower. You did what she said, you were just so tired and the adrenaline rush you had was pretty much gone. You could really use a hot shower, plus you wanted to get all this blood off of you.

When you walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around you, you see Wanda sitting on the bed with all the supplies she would need to clean up your wounds. You also noticed she had picked out your favorite pajamas to put on afterwards which caused you to smile. You were so lucky to have such an amazing and caring girlfriend.

You sat down and she started to clean up your wounds. “This was supposed to be a simple mission. What happened printsessa?” You told her about what happened. How you got surrounded by hydra agents and how you fought your way out.

After she finished cleaning your wounds and you changed into pajamas, you got into bed and looked at Wanda. “Come cuddle with me?” You pout.

“How can I say no to that face.” She smiles. She climbs into bed and wraps her arms around you and holds you close. You snuggle into her embrace as she placed a kiss your forehead. “You really had me worried krasivaya. Seeing you walk in like that…”

You look up at her. “Hey, it’s ok babe, I’m ok.” You lean up to give her a quick kiss. When you pull away you remove one of her hands that was wrapped around you and placed it over your heart so that she can feel it beating. “See, I’m right here. I’m alive and right where I belong. I’m not going anywhere.”

Wanda gives you a small smile and leans in to capture your lips in a loving kiss. “I love you so much   
(Y/N).”

“I love you too Wanda.”


End file.
